I'd Lie
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, it's kinda long, but it has to be to tie the song to the story, you know?


Song fic about Olivia thinking about Elliot

Song fic about Olivia thinking about Elliot

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, which is a shame, all the authors should get together, and take over the writing of all the shows, wouldn't that be good TV!

Olivia woke up to her cell ringing with a text message. She looked, and saw that it was Casey, telling her that she was considering going out with a new guy. Olivia groaned, and then got up to go to work. Meanwhile, Elliot was just getting out of bed across town in his fairly new apartment. He hopped in the shower, got dressed and got to the precinct to see Olivia walking in, carrying a bunch of coffee cups. He jogged over and took two of them, earning a grateful look from Olivia. They took the coffee in, and set a cup on Munch's desk, and the other on Fin's desk.

"Elliot, Olivia, you guys got a case, Upper East Side, go now," Cragen called, and they stood up and grabbed their coats and Elliot called,

"On it, Captain," They strode out, and Olivia hopped into the driver's seat. Elliot tried to protest, but when she started the car and started to drive out; he gave in and climbed into the passenger seat.

_I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me, he tells me about his night, and I, count the colors in his eyes, he'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong, and I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs,_

While they took the long route to the crime scene, Elliot starts talking about how life is in his new apartment.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Elliot asks, and Olivia doesn't answer.

"Liv?" He questions, and Olivia starts and says,

"Sorry, I slept, fitfully to say the least," Elliot looks at her strangely, but doesn't say anything and they pull up to the crime scene. It was already processed, and closed, as a guy came up, and confessed to the crime. The looked at each other, with Olivia saying with her eyes,

"What a waste of time," Elliot replied with his eyes,

"Yeah, tell me about it," They walk back to the car, and Elliot sighs, saying,

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love again, it's too painful, too messy if it ends, like me and Kathy did," Olivia forces a laugh, and nods, saying,

"Yeah, love hurts," They climb into the car, and Elliot starts cracking jokes, with Olivia faking smiles whenever he tells the punch line, and then puts a CD in. It starts playing some songs, and Elliot says,

"These are all of my favorite songs, how'd you know?" She looks at him with raised eyebrows and says,

"We've been partners for how long? Plus, I notice things like that," He shrugs, and then they pull up to the precinct.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, his __kids're__ beautiful, he has his father's eyes, but if you ask, me, if I love him, I'd lie,_

They walk in, and then Fin and Munch jump out and say,

"Happy birthday, old man," Elliot looks surprised, and then realizes that it is indeed the seventeenth, his birthday. He looks over at his desk, and laughs. It's covered in streamers, with some balloons on his chair, and a sign on the back of his door that said,

"Happy Birthday Detective Stabler!" He chuckles as he sits down, and then Olivia sprinkles some confetti on his head, unknowing to him. Then, she slaps him on the back, and he smiles at her. She grins, and then Munch and Fin notice that she put a sign on his back that proclaimed,

"I'm 40 today!" They laughed, but Olivia shook her head, and they didn't say anything. Cragen came out, saying,

"Presents!" Elliot shakes his head at them, and then Munch shoves his gift at him. Then, it's Fin's turn, and then Cragen's, and then Olivia. She grabs his jacket, and says,

"Come on, it's in my car!" They follow her, and she brings out this big box. They stare at it, and then Elliot jumps on it, and starts unwrapping. Olivia grabs a big plastic bag, and Cragen helps her pick up the paper. Inside the box is another box, and then another, and so on. By the time he pulls out a much smaller box, everyone is laughing hard. He unwraps this one, and pulls out a green shirt, a green tie, and a green pair of socks. He laughs, and says,

"Green's my favorite color, thanks!"

"That's not all!" She says, and pulls another box.

"This is to make up for tricking you like that, though it was funny," He snatches the box from her, and unwraps it. He pulls out a blanket, and it was homemade.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it, you dumb ape! Take a closer look at it," He does, and gasps. She says,

"I had all the kids tell me a message, and I put it in the blanket. I even got Fin, Munch, Cragen, and some of your old buddies to say something." He starts to unwrap the blanket, and Olivia warns,

"Careful, there's something in it!" He unfolds it carefully, and sees a beautiful frame with a picture with all of his kids, signed by them, and a little message from each of them. He shows it to the others, and then stands up, refolding the blanket. Olivia helps him carry all of the presents back to his car, and just as she shuts the trunk, she turns and suddenly is enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you, Olivia," He murmurs, and she backs away and nods. They smile, and go back to the precinct.

_He looks around the room, and innocently overlooks the truth, shouldn't a light go on, doesn't he know, that I've had him memorized for so long, he sees everything in black and white, never let nobody see him cry, I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine,_

It was right after lunch, and Elliot's glancing around the room a few times, just because there's nothing else to do. Unknowing to him, Olivia's watching him, and the look in her eyes says it all. Then, his eyes meet hers, and the look disappeared immediately. She smiled warmly, and he smiles back. She lets her mind wander, and thinks about all the arguments they've had. She's always thought he was being bull-headed and blinded, but knew that he just saw everything in black and white. Then, she remembered the first time she had seen him cry, though he hadn't known it. She had never seen him cry, and probably never would see him cry again. In turn, she never let anyone see her wishing he was hers.

_I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, his __kids're__ beautiful, he has his father's eyes, but if you ask, me, if I love him, I'd lie,_

He was looking at the frame he had put on his desk, and saw that it was green. He smiled, content and happy in his life. Then, he and Olivia get up as they were called into Cragen's office. He briefs them on their next court appearance, and then tells them to go home. They protest, but Cragen waves them out. They walk out together, and Elliot walks Olivia to her car. She smiles at him, and he says,

"I'll call you later,"

"Yeah, maybe we can celebrate your birthday properly with ice cream and a movie, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. So, I'll call you?"

"If you don't I'll call you," He smiled, and she smiles back.

_He stands there, then walks away, my God, if I could only say, I'm holding every breath for you, _

He nods, turns around and walks away. She watches him, wishing she could tell him how she felt, wishing she could tell him that she would do anything for him, go to the ends of the earth for him, and so on and so forth. She just sighed, and got into her car, driving to her place, where the Stabler kids were waiting for her to let them in. She pulled up, and then they dashed up to her apartment together, and hurriedly decorated the place. Then, Olivia's cell rang, and she called out,

"Everyone be quiet, it's your dad," Everyone nodded, and Maureen and Kathleen grab the twins so they'd be quiet, and the Maureen grabs Eli too.

"Hello?"

"Liv, it's me,"

"Hey,"

"Hey, um, so, what do you want to do?"

"How about you come over my place, I've got ice cream and a movie, all right?"

"Sure, be there in a half hour, okay?"

"Sure, bye," They clicked off, and Olivia says,

"All right, he'll be here in a half hour, so, Maur, Kath, you guys go out and get the food, it should be all ready, all right?" They nod, and Eli goes to Olivia. A few minutes later, they come back with the food, and then the group sits, waiting for Elliot to come. He does, and Olivia lets him up. He knocks at the door, and then the door swings open. He stands there in the darkness, and then Olivia flips the light on, and Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie jump out, yelling,

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Elliot looks shocked, so Maur nods to Olivia, and she jumps out, holding Elliot and says, pretending to be Eli,

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Elliot grins, and Olivia hands Eli to him. He bounces Eli, and then his four other kids rush him and give him a bear/group hug. He hugs them all, and Olivia stands back, watching the family and thinking that all they were missing was Kathy, a mom. She then slips into the kitchen, leaving the family to themselves. She makes sure that all of the food is ready, and then senses someone standing behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Elliot standing there. She turns around, wiping her hands and says,

"So, you like your surprise?"

"I love it," he says in a surprisingly husky voice. She looks at him oddly, and then Lizzie and Dickie come in, and say,

"Daddy, come and open presents!" He nods, and Olivia follows them out. He opens presents from Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, and then he sees another one.

"Oh, this is from, Eli!" He exclaims, surprised. Olivia smiles and hefts Eli up into her arms.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar, I think he can see through, everything but my heart, first thought when I wake up, is my God he's beautiful, so I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle,_

Elliot opens it, and finds it to be a guitar. He gasps, shocked, ands says,

"Eli, how did you know?" Maureen and Kathleen look at Olivia, and Elliot gets the hint.

"Or maybe I should say, how did you know, Olivia?" He slowly looks at her, and she smiles and shrugs, saying,

"Hey, don't look at me, ask Eli! It's from him, you know," Nothing anyone said could make her say otherwise, so they got to the food, and then the cake and ice cream. Then, Lizzie and Dickie passed out on the couch, and even Kathleen was dozing next to them. Eli was fast asleep in Maureen's arms, and Olivia was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Elliot was sitting across from Maureen, and said,

"So, whose idea was this, anyways?"

"Well, Olivia suggested it, and we all helped with planning it,"

"Oh, okay," They were both silent, and then Maureen says,

"Well, we'd better be going, Kathleen, the twins and Eli are spending the night at my apartment, since we didn't want to bother mom."

"Okay, I'll help you get them in the car." Maureen nods, and wakes up Kathleen. Olivia comes out, and says,

"Oh, here, let me help," She gently takes the baby, and puts him in this makeshift crib, and then grabs Dickie and lifts him up. Elliot says,

"Liv, let the girls grab him," Olivia looks at him, and then says,

"Maur, just get your sister down the stairs, I got Dickie," Maureen nods, and then supports a almost asleep Kathleen down the stairs, and Elliot picks up Lizzie. He watches as Dickie shifts in his sleep, and then wraps his arms around Olivia while she carries him. They carry the twins down to Maureen's car, and see Kathleen in the back sitting in the seat next to the one Eli's seat's in. Olivia nimbly climbs in, and buckles Dickie in in the back seat, and then reaches out for Lizzie. Elliot hands her to Olivia, and she buckles Lizzie in too. She looks back at Elliot, and can't help but think that he has the same eyes as his dad. She mentally shakes himself, and then bounds out and goes to get Eli. Maureen walks over to Elliot, and says,

"Dad, get yourself together, I know you said you don't want to fall in love again, but I think you already have. I know someone who is so madly in love with you, that could and would live her whole life without telling you. Make the first move, dad, I'm sure you won't regret it," Elliot looks surprised, but Maur rolls her eyes, and the Olivia comes down rocking Eli. She hands him to Elliot, who kisses him and buckles him into the seat.

_Yes I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, his __kids're__ beautiful, he has his father's eyes, but if you ask, me, if I love him, I'd lie,_

"You sure you won't need help, Maur?" Olivia questions and Maur shakes her head, hugs Elliot and climbs in.

"No, I can manage, thanks though, Olivia,"

"No problem, bye!" Maur waves, and then backs out of the parking lot and drives off. Olivia walks back up to her apartment, and Elliot follows.

"Well, goodnight Elliot," Olivia says quietly, and Elliot starts to walk out of the door. He suddenly stops, and says,

"I don't want to go," She looks at him oddly, and he grabs her hand and pulls her into a searing kiss. She backed away, and says, touching her lips,

"Wow, are you drunk?"

"No, are you?"

"No," Olivia says, and Elliot pulls her to him again.

"I think I love you, Liv," He breathes,

"I know I love you, El," She breathes back, and he kisses her, and somehow they make it to the bedroom, and then he shuts the door with his head, somehow.

That song was 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift, absolutely love this song, and it totally fits Elliot and Olivia. It was kind of long, but I had to do the birthday thing to show how much Olivia knows about Elliot, and stuff like that. Please, please, please review, I love reviews!

PS, I would've written more to the ending, but, I'm only a teenager, and if I write something like that and my mom or my mom's friend reads it, I am so dead! Sorry if you wanted more, but alas, I am not allowed to write something more, describing more in detail, and, well, you get the picture. I'm going to stop rambling now, but please review!


End file.
